


First Kiss

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: You always remember your first kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_a/n: Thanks to my wonderful beta Kirsty, for encouraging me to write and to post this. Also, I blatantly stole a line from a movie; it's (obviously) not mine. Feedback is worshiped._

* * *

Everyone says that you’ll always remember your first kiss.

My first kiss wasn’t seventh grade. Jeremy Stern had a party- a real one with no parents- and we played spin the bottle. I kissed Karen Reynolds that night, but I didn’t feel, well, anything. I don’t think that qualifies.

My first kiss wasn’t freshman year, when I went to Wendy Dickerson’s house for a Spanish project. I saw her older brother in the shower- he’d accidentally left the door open- and immediately got hard. When I came back into her room, Wendy thought it was for her. We made out for a while, and the whole time I imagined that the soft lips beneath mine were his. But I wasn’t thinking of her, so that doesn’t count.

My first kiss wasn’t my senior year; the day I admitted to myself what I truly wanted and headed down to Liberty Avenue, looking for it. He was everything I’d never dreamed of, hot, older, confident, and when you were around him, you couldn’t help but feel a gravitational pull. He ditched his friends and took me back to his place, and kissed me in a way I’d never been kissed before. Hot and hungry and hard and deep, he brought something out in me that I never knew existed. But that doesn’t count, because he couldn’t even remember my name. I was just the trick of the night.

I’ve been kissed hundreds of times, by him and by others, but I’ve never been really kissed. That thing, that moment, when you kiss someone and everything around becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person and you realize that that person is the only person that you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life, and for one moment you get this amazing gift and you want to laugh and you want to cry because you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that that it will go away all at the same time.

At least, not until tonight. Tonight we stayed in, ordered Chinese. We talked about nothing and everything and we did the dishes, well, I did the dishes and he watched like he always does, and then he pulled me away from the sink and we did a silly dance in the kitchen wearing ratty sweatpants. And, for a moment, things felt different. I felt like I could have this, forever. And that maybe he felt the same. Something in the way he paused and touched my jaw, softly, and something about the look in his eyes that said I Love You in ways that words just can’t express. And then he kissed me. My first real kiss. The rest of the world slipped out of focus and I was consumed by him. There was nothing but him and me; there were no tricks or fights or friends; no jobs, no responsibilities, no reputations to uphold. Everything just fell away and, for one perfect moment, I felt…complete. And then he pulled back and gave me a soft smile and turned towards the sink. And we washed the dishes, side-by-side together, for the first time. That’s what I remember.


End file.
